


Quickie In The Bush Natsu/Lucy (NaLu)

by MLB224



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cannon Ship, Could Have Been Caught, F/M, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, clit licking, pussy licking, slick, straight ship, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLB224/pseuds/MLB224
Summary: It’s Lucy’s birthday and Natsu has a surprise for her, somewhere out in the bush. The walk is taking far too long for Lucy’s liking so Natsu sends Happy on ahead so that they can have a little ‘alone’ time in the bush.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Quickie In The Bush Natsu/Lucy (NaLu)

"Natsu~,” Lucy whined, her arms hanging limp in front of her as she hunched over a bit and trudged along behind her boyfriend, “why do we have to walk?! It's my birthday and you're making me walk to this place.”

“You know how I am with moving things,” Natsu replied, looking back over his shoulder at her and giving her a broad grin, “don’t worry it’s not far to go!”

“Wahhh,” she sighed, reaching out to the side and snapping a twig off one of the trees nearby and flailing the small branchlet around with frustration.

"Could you stop whinging?" he called back to her with a laugh, his shoulder muscles flexing as he swung his arms animatedly his his side.

"I'm tired, we’ve been walking for so long," she mumbled lethargically, reaching out and breaking off a larger branch this time so that she was now with two tree pieces.

"You'll love it when we get there, I promise!"

"You're always so positive," she commented, swishing the sticks around and flapping the leaves of both branch and stick into the back of his head.

"Oi! Cut that out!" he yelped, flapping his arm back behind himself to hit her sticks away.

"Too slow," she teased lightly, darting the twig out of his reach.

"Is that a challenge?!" he leered, swinging around to face her with a very competitive look in his eye.

"Aye sir!" Happy, who was flying overhead, called, "it certainly sounded like a challenge from up here."

"Damn you, Happy!" Lucy shouted up to him, "pick me up and fly me to this location!"

"I can't, because you're heavy!" he called down.

"But you pick up Natsu all the time!" she cried back with despair, "he's heavier than I am!"

"I doubt it," Happy called down cheekily.

"Come down here and say that again, you blue cat! I'll teach you to be cheeky with me!" she called out, still dodging Natsu's friendly punches and grabs, and easily evading him as he tried to get the branch from her hands.

"Give it up, Natsu, you know you can't beat me," she teased, jumping onto Natsu's back as he spun around after going for a grab, "oh hey!! You can be my form of transportation! Onward!" she yelled happily, pointing her battered branches ahead, then swinging one back behind herself to tap Natsu on the ass.

"Hey!" he called, lurching forwards when the branch came in contact with his clothed behind.

"Yaaaayy!! A ride!" she whooped, holding the branch high again with delight and swishing it around.

"Happy!" Natsu called up to his friend, "can you go ahead and check the preparations, I'll be fine here."

"Aye sir!" Happy called in reply, circling then flying off ahead.

Natsu stumbled forwards and off the side of the track while Lucy laughed heartily from her seat on his back, just happy to be not walking.

"Where are you going?!" she shrieked with laughter as he kiltered off course, "get back on the track, you drunk horse!"

He staggered heavily and Lucy gripped her arms around his neck harder as he slammed side first into a tree trunk, making her slip off and swinging around to his front as she clung to him for dear life, still laughing like a manic. Her laughter soon died down though when she opened her eyes and saw how Natsu was looking at her.

"W-What's wrong?" she stammered, face flushing with a little confusion when he backed her up against the tree and kabedonned her there.

"Lucy," he said sternly, his face inches from hers as she still held on around his neck, "I needed Happy to leave so that I could have some time alone with you."

"W-Wait, what?!" she stuttered nervously, "w-what do you mean by alone time.”

"I... well... we’ve been dating for a little while now and uh...” His voice trailed off.

"Yes?” she queried, tilting her head cutely to the side to encourage him to continue.

"I just... wanted to take things a little further with you, you know?" he mumbled shyly, hanging his head down.

"Natsu,” Lucy breathed, her gentle voice commanding him to look up at her again and as he looked up she kissed him.

The sudden kiss attack took him by surprise and his eyes widened as he kept her pinned to the tree but when she didn't break the kiss he melted into it and kissed back.

It started innocently enough, then quickly deepened, his lips parting and tongues touching with hers, igniting them both between the thighs.

" _I wonder if he's as turned on as I am right now?_ " Lucy wondered, deepening the kiss with him even more so.

The wind wafted gently through the leaves overhead as they both spent a little time making out against the tree before she gently relaxed her hold around his neck and slid her hands to his shoulders, then down his front and placed them on his belt.

Wiggling her fingers up under the soft fabric of his shirt, she ran her fingertips all over his abdominal muscles, gently exploring his body.

While she did this, he gently moved his hands from the tree behind Lucy and cupped her cheeks, controlling the angle of her head as his tongue rolled against hers.

Getting bolder now, Lucy ran one of her hands down over his pants, brushing her fingertips down between his legs and felt a very firm bulge against the palm of her hand as she swiped it over the fabric there.

"Natsu!" she gasped with embarrassment, pulling back from the kiss, "what's is this?"

"Oh..." he said with a glint of mischief in his eye, "there's a dragon in there."

"You're an idiot," she chuckled, palming him more.

"I... wouldn't mind seeing what's between your legs?" he said in a low rumbling whisper.

"I don't have anything between my legs, Natsu, I’m a female."

"I know that, that's what I want to see! I've never seen a girl down there before," he said sheepishly, mildly embarrassed at his lack of experience in that area.

"Ok, later. I'll show you later," she promised.

"Now."

"What?!"

"Now, I want to see now?" he said firmly.

"What if Happy comes back?!" she asked with shock, "that would be an awkward conversation!"

"He won't be back for a while and I can hear and sense him coming," Natsu said, crouching down in front of her eagerly.

"W-Wait!" Lucy stammered, blocking across her short skirt with her hands, "n-no, I..."

"I'll show you mine!" he suddenly said, standing up again and dropping his pants.

Shocked by his sudden brazen move, Lucy screeched and covered her eyes with her hands then peaked out between her fingers and looked down.

He was hung like a damn horse, his upward curved dick leaking pre-cum already as he stood there proudly with hands on hips.

"Good, huh?" he asked, reaching down with one hand to stroke himself, the foreskin sliding up and over his head then back down again as he gently masturbated in front of Lucy.

"Well... yeah, it's huge?" she commented, removing her hands from her face and placing them by her sides in balled up fists so that she wouldn't be tempted to touch him.

"Want to touch it?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

Instinctively she reached out and took it in hand, stroking him from base to tip, making a small amount of his slick drip to the ground.

He watched her movements and groaned with delight, his fiery eyes glowing with need every time she pumped him.

"I want you to see mine now," she said, getting more and more horny by the second.

She let his cock go and reached up under her skirt, pulling her underwear down a little so that he could get a good look at her bare pussy.

Fascinated, he crouched down, lifted the front of her skirt and stared, making poor Lucy a little uncomfortable as he shuffled forwards to get a closer look.

"Ok, that's enough," she squeaked, covering herself.

"No wait, I like it, it looks soft. Can I lick it?" he asked innocently, "I wonder what it would taste like?"

The thought of Natsu licking her pussy in the middle of nowhere really spiked her erotic levels and all of a sudden that was all she ever wanted in life.

"You can lick it," she said softly, removing her hands quickly and tilting her hips towards him while she opened her legs a little.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly, looking up at her blushing face.

She nodded with approval, "try it, Natsu, tell me what I taste like."

"You can tell me to stop anytime though," he said to her, "Mirajane and Levy were talking the other day about guys who asked for consent being hot- so I want you to think I'm hot," he added.

" _Is this man really a fearsome dragon slayer?_ " she thought as she watched him lean forwards and poke his tongue out.

His warm wet muscle slid between her folds and raked up over her sensitive clit, making her bite into her lower lip with pure delight as he tasted her.

"Oh wow! That tastes really good! I'm getting all fired up now," he said ecstatically as he delved in there again, placing his hands on Lucy’s thin thighs to steady himself as he licked back and forth over her clit.

" _Ohhh, this feels good,_ " she wailed internally, hanging her head to watch him work, " _I could honestly just cum from him licking me!_ "

Almost as if he could hear her inner dialogue he kept at it, running his wet tongue back and forth over her pink little bud and her breathing became more and more harsh the more he worked her body up.

"How does it feel?" he asked, pulling back and smiling up at his girlfriend.

"Amazing," she panted, resting one hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, ok... because you're very quiet. I thought maybe you might make a little bit of noise?"

"Trust me, I can definitely make some noise but I didn't want to make any weird noises," she responded breathlessly, "but if you keep going like that I'm definitely going to make a sound. It feels too good for me to continue to hold it in."

"Ohh!" he exclaimed excitedly, "well in that case I'm going to keep going because I want to hear your noises!"

With renewed fervency he buried his head between her legs again and suctioned his lips over her pussy, making her eyes cross with delight.

"N-Natsu," she moaned beautifully.

"Oh! Now that definitely gets me fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, his dick pulsating from hearing Lucy moan his name, "can you do that again?"

"Only if you keep licking and sucking?" she replied in a sultry voice, "I feel like I'm getting close too."

"Close to... what's the word again?

"Orgasm?"

"Yep! That!" he said with a bright grin, "I want to see you orgasm!"

"Ahhh," she blushed, "ok? But you gotta work for it."

"I will," he replied emphatically, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue back in against her clit.

She looked down at him as he looked up at her. He was determined to watch her cum and the closer she got to climax the heavier her breathing became. Presently she ran her fingers though his thick pink hair and gripped as he bobbed his head against her.

"Ohhh, just like that, Natsu, just like that," she moaned, her brows knitting as she gripped her fingers into his hair, "ohhhh."

He watched her face contort and kept at it, licking and sucking while her legs started to shake beneath her.

"More, Natsu, more," she begged, "please make me cum!"

Natsu's exposed cock twitched heavily at her words and he picked up the pace and slurped all over her sensitive bud.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm close! I'm close!" she moaned, throwing her head back as she pulled his head against her body.

Natsu grabbed a hold of her to steady his face against her pussy as she came all over his face, her juices dripping down his chin.

Once she let his head go he pulled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"That looked like it felt really good!" he stated as he stood up, cock still standing at the ready.

"It did," she panted, slumping back against the tree and pulling her panties up.

"Happy," he suddenly said, pulling his pants up and looking up into the sky, "he's coming back."

"Damn! That was close!" she replied breathlessly, fixing herself before following Natsu back onto the track.

"Natsu! There you are!" Happy called brightly as he dropped down and landed on the ground in front of them, "how come you're still in the same place that I left you?"

"Uhh... a bad guy came," Lucy lied.

"Yeah, we made him cum though... I mean GO... we made him go," Natsu fumbled.

Happy looked from Natsu to Lucy and back to Natsu again, "you were _kissing_ ~"

They both blushed instantly.

"N-No?" she stammered.

Happy giggled then took to the sky again, "come on, it's not far from here!"

"Good thing he only thought _kissing_ ," Lucy whispered to Natsu as she came up beside him and held his hand.

"Well, we did kiss... at the beginning," he said with a smirk and a wink, “happy birthday, Lucy!”

-END-


End file.
